The Switch
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: There are some strange things going on Hiei has become loud, annoying, and obnoxious but Kuwabara has become quiet and anti-social... it's as if they switched personalites or something... but that's impossible... uhoh...
1. The Twerp

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... why do I have the feeling that someone takes great comfort in hearing me say that? Oh well I still have fanfictions!

##########

Hiei's POV

##########

I feel like Koenma's dog sometimes. To think that the brat can order me around like this. Makes me want to stuff that binkie down this throat. I mentally smiled at the thought as the Detective turned to me and grinned.

"Hiei, it's not like you were forced to be here." I stopped myself before I sweatdropped.

"Hn." I answered hoping that would shut him up. To my surprise it actually did he just shrugged. Fighting demons was fine, working with Baka 1 and Baka 2 was tolerable... mostly... but when I am forced to go to the Jr. King of Hell's birthday! That's when I get homicidal.

"I can see you're enjoying yourself." Kurama said leaning on the wall next to me. Finally, someone with more than half a brain.

"Hn." I answered. Kurama just smiled not seeming to mind my anti-socialness.

"It's not that bad, they do have sweet snow." He mentioned. My ears perked up at that then I shook my head.

"Even that hardly softens the blow of this idiocy." I said watching as the Detective cracked the Baka on the head while they were playing some game that involved a horse shaped box that hangs from the ceiling that apparently held sweets.

"I see you're warming up then." Kurama said. I don't think he understands that joking around me isn't effective... maybe it's just a habit of his.

"Hardly." I said.

"I don't know... by now you would usually have called Kurawbara a Baka at least once, brandished your sword three times and eventually blown up something or someone." I glared at him.

"Is there anything wrong Hiei?" He asked. Wrong? No nothing other than I am here with idiots and buffoons doing nothing but stand here because Koenma-'sama' wanted me there. Damn the fox and his observation skills.

"No." I answered, "just find the ineptness of this celebration stunning. Koenma has no right to order all the staff here to celebrate when he was born."

"I take it you would approve though of celebrating his death." That Fox and his sense of humour... makes me wish he had a tail to pull... though the thought of Koenma's death was rather nice to think about... I smirked.

"I don't like any celebration." I said. The Fox smiled.

"So what did you get him?" He asked. I pulled something out of my pocket and handed it to him. He chuckled and past it back to me.

"It certainly shows how much you like him." the Fox said referring to my gift.

"Hn." I answered. I was secretly glad that the fox took it in good humour unlike the Ferry girl... what an annoying voice she has when she has a fit.

"I kind of like it," Kurama said interrupting my thoughts.

"A rock?" I question him. He nodded.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"It's very simple. It also reminds me of the old human stories about a rock with a ring around it like this one." He explained to me.

"Which is?" I asked.

"They're suppose to grant you a wish." he explained.

"How inane... do you think Koenma will like it?" I asked.

"No." He answered. I smirked.

"Perfect. What did you get him?" I asked wondering what the Fox would have to give to the Jr. King of Hell.

"Well I was going to give him a rock but my Mother insisted that I get my 'little friend' something nice." he laughed handing me the gift, it was wrapped up in a blue box with a red bow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A calculator, his broke last week and he's been driving George crazy ever since trying to add and figure out number of deaths." I said nothing. The conversation seemed useless. Sensing that I was getting agitated the Fox took his leave of me.

"Hey shorty." Oh Hell just what I need. The Baka walked up to me still slightly dazed from the crack in his head.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to do anything? I mean this is the biggest event in spirit world!" He said almost tripping himself.

"Hn." I answered.

"Aren't you gonna give me a straight answer?!?!?" He yelled quickly getting angry at my lack of response.

"Hn...Baka..." I added.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!" He shrieked. It amazes me that a human can make such a noise. I dodged his punch and he fell meeting the floor as they say.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" The Baka didn't know when to quit.

"Hiei, I see you're feeling better." Kurama said passing us, "Kurawbara, Koenma is opening his gifts." The Baka nodded and glared at me.

"This isn't over!" he said with a glare. It never is, is it?

"Hn, Baka." I said infuriating him.

"Come on Hiei, don't you want to give your gift to Koenma?" Kurma asked. I nodded. The sooner I did so the sooner I could leave and do something more productive... like bashing my head in to a tree... maybe I could get the fox to leave as well and we could spar... that would be nice. There was a long line up to get to Koenma and give him his gift. I instantly went to the front. The Baka was there.

"Hey! Not cuts!" He said pushing me away out of the line. I said nothing but before he could blink I was in front of him again trying to hand the stupid rock to Koenma so that I could leave. I was pushed again. I turned and glared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I said no cuts."

"I don't care what you say, I suppose you're too much of a Baka to figure that out though."

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled and lunged at me. I think I had really got him riled this time. He seemed enraged... nothing that I couldn't handle but it's kind of amusing. He took a swing at me and I ducked before his fist even started moving. He tried to grab me but I jumped up. He was so enraged he even brought out his spirit sword. By this time everyone in the line had quickly backed away in fear. Koenma was screaming at the top of his lungs at us to stop. The Fox and the Detective were quickly running towards us to break up the fight.

"Kuwabara don't be stupid put the damn sword away!" the Detective shouted.

"Hiei back off." the Fox tried. I ignored him. Why should I back off? It was the Baka that started it in the first place. The stupid Baka. He didn't seem to understand me at all. That's one of the reasons I loathe him. He wouldn't be able to last a day in my position. I wish he did know what it was like to be me. Maybe that would shut him up. I was briefly distracted as Kurama took out his Rose whip. The Baka brought down his sword.

"HIEI WATCH IT!!!!!!" Shouted Yusuke. In surprise I held out my hand to stop the attack. The hand that was holding the stone. The sword hit and sliced through half of it. Then it suddenly came to a halt. A green light began to glow brightly blinding me temporarily. I shook my head. There must have been demon energy in that stone... It made me feel heavier and slower... wait... wasn't I to the left of Koenma before?

###

Rainyday: (Grins evilly) read and review!


	2. The Baka

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything that remarkably looks like Yu Yu Hakusho... except this fanfic I suppose... and ways!

Rainyday: now for chapter two!

###############

Kuwabara's POV

################

This party is a real hit man! I mean Koenma spared no expense there's even a lady in the cake... who knew that pacifier breath knew how to throw a party!?!?

"Hiei, it's not like you're forced to be here!" I heard Urameshi say to Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei answered. Man, that guy's so rude, he has a problem with everyone it seemed like. Especially me. Was that fair? Little twerp...Urameshi came over to me.

"Hey Kuwabara, great party huh?" He asked.

"Yeah there's lots of food and girls and entertainment." I replied with a huge grin.

"Hey! A piñata!" He said pointing at the brightly coloured decoration.

"Betcha I can get it in one hit!"

"Bet's on Urameshi!" I replied with a laugh. He took the blindfold and the stick and I spun him around. He stood still he was facing the opposite direction of the piñata and took a swing... hitting me.

"AH!" I yelled getting a good crack on the head.

"Urameshi! COME BACK HERE!!!!!" I shouted chasing after the punk. A few minutes later I had lost Urameshi in the crowd. Feeling slightly defeated I walked back to where I was before and saw Hiei and Kurama. It might be nice to talk to Kurama... Hiei will probably call me a Baka but for just this once I will ignore it. To my disappointment Kurama had left, that just left me and the twerp.

"Hey shorty." I said. I walked up to him still a bit dizzy from the blow Urameshi gave me.

"Hm?" he asked. Yeah, I knew it, two letter response it figures. No, I'm going to be nice, and maybe if I'm nice he'll be civil and then we may actually get along.

"Aren't you going to do anything? I mean this is the biggest event in spirit world!" I said raising my arms for exclamation nearly tripping myself... I'm sure no one noticed.

"Hn." He answered with his usual scowl. He was making me angry. He would at least speak in sentences to Urameshi and Kurama but when it came to me, it was like he had no time unless he wanted to insult me... it really burns me up!

"Aren't you gonna give me a straight answer?!?!?" I yelled getting angry about his answers.

"Hn...Baka..." He said.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!" I yelled. This is going to be the last time he makes a fool of me!!!! I threw a punch at him and forgot about his speed. He quickly dodged and my face met floor.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" I shouted jumping up.

"Hiei, I see you're feeling better." Kurama said passing us. I wonder what he meant, "Kurawbara, Koenma is opening his gifts." I nodded, saved by the Fox you little twerp...

"This isn't over!" I said with a glare. It never is, is it? That's his fault though not mine!

"Hn, Baka." he said infuriating me further. I quickly left so that I wouldn't get stuck in the back of the line. Hey what do you know? Some luck, I was third in line. Sweet! The line up became long all of the sudden and I felt something push in front of me. I looked down and of course it happened to be the twerp.

"Hey! Not cuts!" I said pushing him away out of the line. He said nothing but before I could blink he was in front of me again trying to hand his gift to Koenma. I pushed him again. He turned and glared at me.

"What?" He asked. What does he mean what?!?!? Is he deaf now?!?!?

"I said no cuts." I declared ready to defend my rightful place in line.

"I don't care what you say, I suppose you're too much of a Baka to figure that out though." I had tried to be nice to him all night. But insult after insult never stoping. Baka baka baka. Was that all that he could say to me... it made me so mad... damn him!

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled lunging at the little jerk. I was totally enraged, nothing could stop me from pounding his face in. I took a swing at him and he ducked before my fist even started moving. I tried to grab the twerp but he jumped up. Damn it! That's it I'm going to hurt the little jerk so much he'll wish he never crossed me! I pulled out my spirit sword. By this time everyone in the line had quickly backed away in fear. Koenma was screaming at the top of his lungs at us to stop. Kurama and Urameshi were quickly running towards us to break up the fight.

"Kuwabara don't be stupid put the damn sword away!" Urameshi shouted at me.

"Hiei back off." Kurama said. I ignored them. Why should I put my sword down? It was the twerp that started it in the first place. The damn twerp. He didn't seem to understand me at all. That's one of the reasons I hate him. He wouldn't be able to last a day in my position. I wish he did know what it was like to be me. Maybe that would shut him up. I was briefly distracted as Kurama took out his Rose whip. So I accidentally brought down my sword towards Hiei's head and I couldn't stop! I didn't want to kill the jerk!!!!!!!

"HIEI WATCH IT!!!!!!" Shouted Yusuke. In surprise he held out his hand to stop the attack. The hand that was holding a stupid little stone. The sword hit and sliced through half of it. Then it suddenly came to a halt, it would go no further. A green light began to glow brightly blinding me temporarily. I shook my head. There must have been spirit energy in that stone... It made me feel lighter and faster ... wait... wasn't I to the right of Koenma before?

####

Rainyday: Next the chapter you've been waiting for. What effect did the stone have (if you haven't already guessed) Read and Review please!!!!!!


	3. The Switch

Disclaimer: the following things I do not own, a soccer ball, a spirit gun, Yu Yu Hakusho, and a few other things... none of it is mine!

Rainyday: Yay! On to the next part! And no I'm not going to do the same thing as the last to chapters and make the same chapter in different POV's that would get me nowhere anyways read on!

#############

Hiei's POV

##############

The first thing that happened once the light was gone was that I knew I was going to kill someone for whatever reason. The second thing that happened was me realizing that I was about to try and kill myself. My eyes widened in surprise and looked down at his hands.

"This... is impossible...!" I said.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?!?!?" I shouted... well... he shouted... I grabbed him and pulled him away from the table to the corner of the room. He didn't struggle. I looked down at him.

"...Baka... what the hell did you do?!" I hissed at him. He glared at me.

"I didn't do anything twerp..." he stopped realizing how much bigger than him I was now.

"... what could have happened..." I muttered. He slashed the stone and then we switched bodies... in all the worlds I have never heard of such things! It felt strange. It was hard to move around... it was like I had a weight tied to me. I couldn't feel what I usually can but I could feel and see different things. It was unnerving and I glared down at the Baka.

"This is your doing." I said.

"It was your freaky rock!" He countered. It looked so strange coming from my lips. Oh how the Fox would love this... speaking of whom...

"Kurwabara, Hiei!" The Fox said running up to us with a scowl.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Kurwabara, please go speak with Yusuke, I must have a few words with Hiei." he said giving the baka a look that I knew so well... but... of course they didn't know!

"Look." I began. Before I could say anything I was suddenly dragged away by the Detective.

"What are you doing!?" I spat.

"I'm going to explain to you why you DON'T BRAWL AT BINKIE BREATH'S BRITHDAY!!!!!!" Yelled Yusuke.

"Listen Detective!" I tried again. He hit me on the head, and surprisingly it actually hurt.

"Hey!" I said grabbing him by the collar. He glared at me and tripped me. This body was totally useless just like the mind!!!!!!

"Listen! Do I have to pound it into you?!?!" the detective asked. I glared at him.

###############

Kuwabara's POV

################

"Hiei, why must you always provoke Kurawbara?" Kurama asked me. Why was he asking me this? I'm not the little jerk! Oh ... yeah! They didn't know!

"Kurama! I'm not..." I began.

"Listen, you know that you're a lot stronger than him, why must you rub it in his face. You act so badly towards him sometimes even for you."

"He's not." I was about to say.

"Listen Hiei, it took a lot of convincing to Koenma for you not to be thrown in jail for a month, keep this up and I won't be able to help you."

"But Kurama!"

"... are you WHINNING Hiei?" He asked in astonishment.

"What I'm trying to tell you is..."

"DAMN IT DETECTIVE I'M NOT THAT BAKA I'M HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the twerp yelled pointing over at me.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA SHRIP?!!?!?" I shouted out immediately.

"If you'll open up your eyes and use your head you." suddenly we both turned. Urameshi and Kurama were both looking at us totally dumbfounded.

"... Hiei... Kurwabara?" Kurama said in utter astoundment.

"Well this is scary..." Urameshi muttered looking at the glare on my face... or rather Hiei's face... or... well I wasn't doing it! I gave an unhappy look.

"GAH! THAT'S EVEN SCARIER!!!!" Urameshi yelled holding up his hands.

"A sad Hiei... not something you see everyday..." Kurama said thoughtfully.

#######

Hiei's POV

###########

"Listen Fox." I said looking down at him. What an odd position, to not have to look up anymore. It's interesting.

"Yes Kuraw... Hiei." He corrected himself at my glare.

"What can you do to switch us back?" I asked. He got a brooding look.

"What happened before? I saw a flash of green light..." he said.

"I don't know." I muttered. Stupid Baka! He switched our bodies, now I was stuck in this oversized weak... gah...

"You're not helping Hiei." Kurama said with a glare. Uhoh. I know enough not to piss the fox off he can be worse than me at times of frustration.

"The Baka was about to 'try' and hurt me and I held up the rock, it broke and then this." I said glaring at Kurama. Yusuke looked a bit sick seeing that look on my... the Baka's... my current face. Kurama nodded thoughtfully.

"The stone held energy... but why would it switch you?" He pondered. I don't care. I just want out of this horrible body! Kurama sighed.

"We should talk to Koema about this." he said.

"So you can't fix this?!?!?" the Baka shouted. I never knew my own voice could be that annoying...

"I'm afraid not Kuwabara." The Fox said. I twitched.

"If we don't find a solution soon I can and will harm my own body." I said glaring over at the Baka in MY body. The Baka took a step back with an unsure look on his face.

"This is so messed up..." The Detective muttered. The Fox nodded in agreement.

"Let's fine Binkie breath before I hurl..." The Detective muttered looking at the looks on my and the Baka's face.

#####


End file.
